Good Days
by Dobby123
Summary: I like Hibari a lot, more than it's probably worth, but I genuinely do like him. There was just something about him that attracted me to him and I kept pinning after him, even though people kept telling me I could do better.


**A new story, a new OC story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry about the grammar and spelling errors too.**

Good Days Chapter 1 It's not About You

I don't know what it was about this morning, but I was feeling pretty damn good. I was off my period, my bruises were fading, I successfully lost two pounds after a whole month of a no brownie diet, I managed to outrun Hibari after I cursed him out (I highly advise you don't do it) and smashing a cake on his face in frustration (again don't do it), I single-handedly managed to win a soccer game against the boys in my class (take that Takeshi), so yeah when you add all of that minus the few mishaps, last month, which was yesterday, was an ordinary shitty month. But not today, today there was something different in the air and I'm not talking about love, it was just different.

Usually, in the mornings at least, I would be thinking about what I wanted for breakfast and how I would impress Hibari Kyoya, my crush. Instead I spent a little more time, which means a lot, if you knew how long I usually take to get myself ready in the mornings, in the bathroom. I washed my hair, something I haven't done in a few weeks, I scrubbed my face and body with the Lotus Body Bath and Facial Scrub that my mom used to beg me to use since, "I'm a girl," and all. Next, I decided to ice down my pimples, clip my nails and toenails, and then apply clear nail polish. After that, was my makeup, even though this is supposed to be my "good days" and I like to go all out, I still have school today, which means no pissing Hibari off, because I actually wanted to enjoy my day, so lip gloss it was. Take that Hibari today is about me not you. Finally, about the long process of prepping I was able to fix my hair, which was the hard part since I usually had mom fix it, I decided to just leave my hair down so I brushed it and brushed it until it was straight and had a nice shine to it.

I went back to my room and saw it was barely seven-fifteen, so I was making good timing. I opened up my walk in closet and I could see every brand name clothes from in-season and out of season fashion, my mom was such a diva. I went to the very back where all my uniforms were at and grimaced since most of my uniforms were old, slightly dirty and altered to fit my tom-boyish style. I tossed the old uniforms to the side in hopes that I could find a decent one until my eyes landed on a red box that I was sure that wasn't there before. I took the box and glared at it suspiciously, despite my personality I despised surprises so imagine my "surprise" when I saw a brand new Namimori High School uniform. It wasn't all that amazing considering, the high school uniforms didn't differ much from the middle school uniform except for colors and the girls skirts were thigh length to knee length. See you have options.

I sat on my bed and pulled out my red uniform which consisted of a white blouse and red vest, optional to wear in the summer, with a red bow, and red thigh-high skirt, I can see it was a couple of centimeters shorter than it was supposed to be, but at least I had thigh-high socks to cover it up and I had a brand new pair of black dress shoes, and an assortment of hair ornaments, but I just stuck with a simple headband. I went to the mirror and looked myself over. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. I smirked at myself admiring my hard work yep even Tsuna was going to be impressed. I went to my desk to get my book bag and nearly gagged. My bag had some white unidentifiable muck on it there was a hole at the bottom of my back. The clasp on the bag didn't snap anymore. Sighing I went back into the closet and grabbed a newer bag.

It was seven-twenty-nine and I was making my way to Tsuna's house. Today was a gorgeous day, the birds were singing, the butterflies were fluttering, and two boys crashed into each other ogling my ass. You know I was feeling smug, I look good and I know it. I saw a familiar wild untamed hair from a distant it was Tsuna and he was accompanied by the usual, the cheerful Yamamoto Takeshi and the short-tempered (although he gotten better) Gokudera Hayato.

I cleared my throat, "Good morning guys," the boys turned around just in time to see my hair get tossed by the wind I was glowing. Takeshi and Hayato both blushed, see my looks are so stunning even Hayato was lost for words.

Tsuna took one look at me and practically beamed, I melted slightly, Tsuna charm was getting to me. Why couldn't I have fallen for him? Tsuna was nice, I was his first really friend and accidental kiss, a story for another time.

"So," I said walking to Tsuna wrapping my arms around Tsuna neck. I actually had to look up at him now. "How do I look?" Tsuna smiled and whispered, 'Stunning.' I blushed. "Oh come on, even that's too much for me." Even though I was confident about my looks, even I had my moments of disbelief and insecurities.

Tsuna looked me straight in the eyes and told me, "You look beautiful." Guys, guys, I think Tsuna and I are having a moment. I'm not going to lie, I always did have a slight crush on Tsuna, but when I realized that he had this enormous crush on Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol, I knew I wasn't even a match for her. I don't know whatever happened between Kyoko and Tsuna when I transferred away from school in the middle of ninth grade year, but nobody, not even Reborn would tell me what happened, so I'm left waiting for somebody to slip up and tell me what happened.

"H-hold it," Hayato interrupted as he barged his way between Tsuna and I. "Who are you?" I glared at Hayato madder than I should've been I almost smacked him before I pulled myself back. Nope today was my good day and it wasn't about to turn into some kind of bloodshed like it usually does.

So I decided to tease him, "Oh Hayato, you mean to tell you don't remember me," As I swung around and gave him a noggin on his head. I was could hear a faint 'you'. I laughed as I fixed myself up and linked arms with Tsuna, "We're late lets go."

The boys were ahead of me and Tsuna yelling a bickering as usual. Tsuna clasped my hands gently and I looked at him and smile. "Seriously when was the last time it was just the two of us. We used to walk the streets on a daily bases, sometimes not even caring that were going to be late for school and the amounts of trouble we got into because we got lost."

Tsuna laughed, "Remembered that time you managed to convince me to go into Namimori forest."

My eyes shined in remembrance, "Oh yeah, we played in the lake all day to the point we fell asleep and when we woke up it was the middle of the night." I remembered how terrified we were and we tried to find our own way out of the forest.

"Yep, we tried to find our own way out of the forest, but we got ourselves even more lost." Tsuna said smiling widely. "We got lucky that day."

I snorted and punched him lightly on his side, "What do you mean by lucky? Everybody in Namimori was pissed at us, but not like my mom and she's still angry."

Tsuna and I smiled at each other and I found myself even more attracted to him, but I shook my head. I liked Hibari. I notice that we were almost close to the school since we ran into a red sea of uniforms. People were looking at me, us, and whispering. Just like Hayato, they didn't know it was me either which makes it all the more amusing and equally disheartening. I wondered if Hibari will recognize me, I could only hope.

"So, you think Hibari will notice you today," Tsuna whispered to me. I shuddered. I wanted to punch Tsuna so badly for doing that.

"I don't know, he hardly paid attention to me except when he's beating my brains out, but today is not about him." Tsuna raised an eyebrow truly curious about what I meant. I winked at him. "It's about me."


End file.
